


Stalemate

by songstar13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Inner-world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Zangetsu and the Hollow. Set just before manga chapter 221.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

The hollow watched the zanpakuto quietly. Its yellow eyes were narrowed; a small frown curved the too-wide mouth down into a mask of perplexion. Stark white against a cloudless sky, its icy skin defied the heat of the blazing sun.

"You aren't going to stop him?" The hollow's voice rasped uncomfortably through the silence. They both knew it had nothing to do with stopping the inevitable.

Zangetsu rested somber eyes on the not-Ichigo. For a moment the silence stretched. "No." The dark zanpakuto returned his gaze to the sky. His tattered cloak billowed in the nonexistent breeze, flapping softly.

The hollow tilted its head. Guarded curiosity gleamed in its eyes. "You'll disappear."

"Yes."

The hollow stepped closer, fascinated in spite of itself. The serious zanpakuto turned to face it, the ever-present frown still etched in place. The two not-quite companions considered each other for a moment. Dark eyes met yellow eyes and held the gaze.

The sword-spirit was the first to break the silence. "What about you?"

The hollow smiled widely, insanely. Its empty, shrieking laugh pierced the stillness, bounced harshly of the sharp corners and smooth planes of the glass-and-metal world. As the last peals of laughter died away, the hollow shook its head, still abnormally cheerful. "I'm just a horse. If the King wants to throw away his crown, 's nuthin I can do about it."

The silence fell again, and the hollow moved to stand next to the soul-cutter. Black and white chess pieces on a deteriorating chess board.


End file.
